


Addicted

by cindysark



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindysark/pseuds/cindysark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan wants to stop, but he doesn't know how. It's an addiction he can't fight. She just keeps pulling him back, again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt challenge at fuckyeahrogueandwolverine on tumblr to the song One More Night by Maroon 5. It's my first real try at this couple, so go easy on me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own, this is purely for entertainment purposes...

Logan cut the engine on his Harley and took one last drag of his cigar before grinding it out under the heel of his boot. He looked up at the building he had come to hate over the last year and heaved a sigh. He wasn't sure how he always found his way here when all he really wanted was to be as far in the other direction as he could get.

He reluctantly swung his leg over the seat and trudged to the front door. As he waited to be buzzed in, he rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension he could feel building there. Logan wasn't usually a patient man but he found himself willing to wait out in the cold for as long as they wanted to leave him. Unfortunately, the loud buzz echoed in his ears and he grimaced as he yanked the door open, nearly pulling it off its hinges.

He didn't spare a glance at the staff as he made his way towards room 227. They all knew him and wouldn't bother him. He wasn't interested in making friends in this place. All he wanted was to get in and out quickly.

He paused at the threshold of the room, taking in the familiar scent of magnolias and honey that drifted through the door. Once upon a time that scent had been comfort to him. Now it was only pain. He traced the crack in the middle and then sadly shook off the memory of how it had gotten there.

Logan fumbled for his keyring, fingers uncharacteristically clumsy as he searched for the right one. He unlocked and then pushed the door open and let his eyes adjust to the dim light of the room. Glancing around at the destruction for a moment, he allowed his eyes to find the figure sitting near the window in the moonlight.

For one painful moment, he was back in a room at the mansion, watching as she brushed her hair and laughing at some southernism that had come out of her mouth without her bidding. He was happy. And then reality came crashing in.

She turned her head to look at him and the cold light in her eyes made his chest tighten. He stepped through the door, closing it behind him, knowing he was closing himself in with pure heartache.

His voice was rough and gravelly when he spoke, as if he hadn't used it in years. "Rogue."

She sneered at him and rose from her chair, coming towards him slowly. He had to fight the urge to back away, not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that's not my name? Your precious Rogue is dead. It's only us now."

She kept coming until she was pressed against him and he was pressed against the door. He knew the game and, never one to let someone else win, not even her, he flipped them till he had her pinned. She just sneered at him and he had to fight the urge to slap and shake. He knew from experience that way only led to guilt and sorrow later.

He took a deep breath, filling his nose with the scent that should have calmed him, and backed away. He knew she would follow but he wanted the moment before she did to get himself under control.

Logan studied Rogue's face (because goddammit it was hers) looking for the thing that brought him back to this hellhole again and again. He didn't find it before she was stalking across the room towards him and pushing him back into the chair she had been sitting in earlier. She climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs like she belonged there. Once upon a time, she had.

"I know why you come here. You won't get what you want. But I will." Logan fought a groan as she whispered in his ear, trying his best to ignore the way her hair fell around them and her hands went exploring. All of this was inevitable, but he never gave in to it easily. It just felt wrong.

"You don't know nothin' about me, darlin'. Not one damn thing." He looked her in the eye as she pulled back from where she had been biting his earlobe, steeling himself against the knowing look she was giving him.

She scooted forwards until every part of her was pressed against every part of him and he had to stifle another groan at the feel of it. When she slid herself up and then back against him, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Her triumphant smile as she looked back at him and stated, "I know something," was his undoing.

He lifted them out of the chair easily and had her against the nearest wall a second later. Her legs wrapped around his middle and pulled him closer. He knew he was giving her exactly what she wanted, but he was rapidly approaching the point of not caring, especially when she started to grind herself against him the way she was now.

Logan couldn't stand the gleeful tilt of her mouth or the cold look in her eyes so he pressed his lips against her ear as he hissed, "You think you know why I come here week after week. You think you got it all figured out. Well, girly, you ain't got a clue."

With the last words, he felt the hands at her hips tighten and twist, easily ripping off the thin scrub pants she wore. He reached down to unbuckle himself, swiping a knuckle against her as he did so. He felt a savage pleasure when she whimpered.

His pants were around his ankles and he was deep inside her the next moment. He froze there, taking a moment to grab her wrists and pull her hands away from where they had been clawing at his shoulders. He pinned them against the wall with one hand and used the other to hold her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes were rolling up in her head at the feel of him, and he suspected at the roughness he was exhibiting with her. He choked back the bitter taste in his mouth that came from the thought of it and ground out, "Look at me, dammit."

Her cold eyes focused on him and he forced himself to hold her gaze as he rolled himself against her once, then twice. He was nearly breathless with anticipation, knowing what was coming. He saw her lip curl and her jaw clench and knew she was fighting it. When her eyes closed he got frustrated.

Letting go of her chin, he slapped the wall next to her head and ground against her again, nearly shouting at her, "Look at me!"

When she opened her eyes again, there was something different. They were softer and more green and they had a warmth that had been missing before.

Logan knew this was what he had been waiting for. He let go of her wrists and cupped his big hands around her face, framing it with care. "Baby?"

"Logan." She breathed the name like it was sacred and he nearly sobbed at the sound of it. He backed them carefully towards the cot in the corner, nearly tripping on his pants around his ankles but never losing the connection between their eyes or their bodies. He sat gently and snaked his arms around her to hold her close.

He wanted to bury his face in her neck and just stay there forever but he knew he only had minutes. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, softly, smoothing his hands down her back to grip her hips and move her against him. They groaned in unison at the feeling.

Logan pulled back from the kiss, but only far enough to whisper, "God, I miss you baby. I miss you more than anything. Nothin's the same without you."

He didn't wait for a response. He knew he wouldn't get one anyways. She never talked when they were like this.

Flexing his muscles, he rocked her against him over and over, never letting her get far before he pulled her back. He drank in the warmth from her eyes and leaned forward to kiss a tear away when one spilled over. He softly whispered promises he knew he couldn't keep into her lips, breathing heavier as their bodies worked towards their pleasure.

He felt her go first, watching her eyes closely so he didn't miss anything, his voice catching on a plea as he followed soon after. Logan held her close, so close he could feel her heart beating against his chest as they shook together. He knew there were only moments left with her like this but he did his best not to rush as he kissed her once more and pulled away.

"I love you, Rogue. I'll always love you." He could see the warmth already receding, so he wasn't sure if his declaration had gotten through. She was off of him and placed gently on the cot and he was out the door with it locked behind him before he could see it fade entirely. He liked to remember her with that glow in her eyes he knew was just for him.

He wasted no time in leaving the building, not looking back as he climbed on his bike and kicked it to life. As he rode out of the gates he vowed to himself this was the last time he would come to this place. The last time he would put them through this torture. But with her smell still surrounding him and her kiss still wet on his lips, he knew it was a lie.


End file.
